


Honor

by Carnadine



Series: Ondas sobre el Agua [8]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen, artes marciales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay que hacer lo que el honor y tradición demandan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Posteado originalmente en ff.net
> 
> Disclimer: Ranma no es mío, y nunca lo será. Snif.

-Ranma...

-¿Nnh?

-Cuando nos casemos, el  _dojo_  pasará a ser propiedad de ambos, ¿Cierto?

-Ehh... creo que sí, cuando tu y yo...

-Sin embargo, va a continuar como "Dojo Tendo", porque ha estado en mi familia desde generaciones.

-¿Ah? Creo que...

-De hecho, creo que al casarnos, tú deberías cambiar tu nombre. Ya que es mi familia la que tiene el  _dojo_ , tiene que haber un Tendo en él.

-¿Cómo? Cambiar yo de nombre... ¿Ranma Tendo? Akane, ¿Qué está pasando?

La joven se levantó de la posición  _seiza_ en que estaba, sacudió su  _gi_  de entrenamiento, y enfrentó a su prometido con la mirada llena de determinación.

-Este  _dojo_  en el que estamos pertenece a mi familia. Mi padre, y su padre antes que él, han entrenado en el Arte, y luego mi padre fundó la rama Tendo del  _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū._ Siempre hemos ayudado a la comunidad con nuestros conocimientos. Y yo soy la heredera directa de esta tradición.

La seriedad que traslucía en las palabras de su prometida hizo que Ranma se sacudiera la incredulidad y confusión que tenía en un comienzo, para levantarse y quedar de pie frente a ella.

-Yo soy heredera de este  _dojo._  Y si bien tu lo has defendido muchas veces, no te has enfrentado nunca a mi, y aún así lo vas a obtener cuando nos casemos.

El silencio no se condecía con todo lo que sucedía entre ellos, las miradas cargadas de significado y la energía que llenaba el lugar con una sensación de anticipación, de que algo importante sucedería.

-Quieres que luchemos.

-Si.

Ranma bajó la vista, solemnidad en su rostro. Al levantar sus ojos luego de un momento de reflexión, la determinación en ellos empataba la de su prometida.

-Bien. Si quieres luchar por tu  _dojo_ , adelante. Esta vez será en serio.


End file.
